The Prank
by St. Jack of randomness
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven decide to play a prank on the other Titans. Rated T for certain References. BB/Rae, Star/Rob, OC/OC. Don't hate, my first story in a while. Review. And the Teen Titans aren't mine.


The prank.  
A/N: Hey, sorry I know it's been AGES since I wrote a story, for those of you not in the know, I used to be Titans Obsessionist, but some things happened to change that. Also, I've had mountains of school work, and I just suffered a devastating break up recently.

This story is in Beast Boy's P.O.V.

It was Halloween, one of my favorite days, besides Christmas and April first. We invited Titans East over for a Halloween party and I was already bored.  
That is, until I got an idea, I remembered how Raven (who I've been going out with for a few months) secretly enjoyed horror movies, thanks to yours truly,  
the only thing is, only her and I are aware of that fact. /so my plan was, since Robin was going to be showing the newest horror flick, I would make sure Raven watched it.  
Then I would convince her to make her powers "go crazy" and all the other Titans would have no idea what's going on. So I went straight to my purple haired teammate/lover and filled her in on my plan.

"Gar," Raven said "I realize that you want to have a bit of Halloween fun, but scaring the life out of the team seems a bit over the top." After hearing this I decided to retaliate "C'mon Raven, if you help me out I'll let you do anything you want to me later tonight." Raven's face twisted into showing she was honestly considering it. "Well, you in?" I asked, eager to hear her answer.  
"Well, I did hear about a new position we could try out, and it Does sound like a good prank, so what the heck, I'm in."

Later that night, it was time to watch the movie, we watched "Tentacle mutants from demension X" After the movie was over, Raven stood up and told everyone goodnight, before she turned to go to her room, she came up to me and whispered "Don't forget the plan." then she kissed my cheek, winked at me then walked away. As I got up I heard Raven scream, that was when I knew the prank had started.  
I immediately called out her name, rather overdramatically and turned the corner. Before I walked completely away I turned towards the others and told them to wait there while I go investigate.  
What they didn't see however was that I shifted my hand into the form of an octopus tentacle, Raven suddenly opened a portal on one of the walls, I slipped my tentacle through and wrapped it around myself.  
I then pulled myself through the portal while screaming bloody murder.

"BEAST BOY!" The other Titans screamed out in genuine concern, but it was too late, I was already a "victim" of the imaginary tentacle mutants. Our next targets were two new members of Titans east, Jack of all trades, and a girl named Eli.  
Raven and I were monitoring the others movements from the Tower's security room. The two we were after were coming close to where we wanted them. Raven opened up another portal and I morphed into an octopus and slid a tentacle through.  
"GAH! It's got me! A tentacle mutant's got me! Jack screamed as he was sucked into the portal, unfortunately while I was pulling him in one of his gloves came off and he started obsorbing my power, and before I could completely pull him in he obsorbed enough of my power for the other Titans no notice a certain resemblance.

"BEAST BOY!" All the other Titans called out rather annoyed, "Crap, Raven we're screwed" "Correction, you're screwed, this was your idea REMEMBER?" Raven said rather annoyed. Before we could say anything else, the other Titans burst through the door to the security room.  
"Beast Boy, that was" Robin began to say before being cut off by cyborg, "The best Halloween prank ever! Kudos man." "yes boyfriend Robin, do not take your frustration out on friend Beast Boy." Starfire said rather diplomatically. "Yeah, and besides, we were never really in any danger." Jack said, "I'm glad too, I don't know what I'd do without you Jack." Eli said smiling at Jack. "Aww, thanks babe, I don't know what I'd do without you either."

So in hindsight, the prank might have been a total bust, but that doesn't mean we didn't all have fun, especially Raven and I after everyone else went to bed. 


End file.
